When large-scale articles are placed into a container for transportation, cushioning air bags will be placed in among the articles so as to protect the articles from impact during transportation, to avoid scratches and damage and increase efficiency during transport.
However, the volume of such cushioning air bags is always so large (in order to provide a better cushioning effect), that a lot of time needs to be spent to fill the bag with air; it wastes both time and labor. If a cushioning air bag is filled with a high pressure gas, the cushioning air bag's check valve is easily broken, and releases the gas; alternatively the outer film of the cushioning air bag is broken and the air leaks out. Moreover, such a cushioning bag is always scratched and damaged by a sharp or acute angle of the article in the container, causing air in the cushioning air bag to leak and lose the cushioning protection. Typically this will not be discovered until the article is removed from the container, and meanwhile the article is scratched or damaged because it lacks a cushioning medium during transport.